initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda RX-7
Mazda RX-7 is a sports car produced by the Japanese automaker Mazda from 1978 to 2002. The original RX-7 featured a 1146 cc twin-rotor Wankel rotary engine and a front-midship, rear-wheel drive layout. The RX-7 replaced the RX-3 (both were sold in Japan as the Savanna) and later replaced all other Mazda rotary-engine cars except the Cosmo. The original RX-7 was a sports car. The compact and lightweight Wankel engine (rotary engine) is situated slightly behind the front axle, a configuration marketed by Mazda as "front mid-engine". It was offered as a two-seat coupé, with optional "occasional" rear seats in Japan, Australia, the United States, and other parts of the world. These rear seats were initially marketed as a dealer-installed option for the North American markets. FC3S RX-7 Infini III.jpg RX-7 Infini III (BBS Wheel Option).jpg Savanna RX-7 GT-X.jpg RX-7 GT-X (J).jpg RX-7 GT-X.jpg RX-7 GT-X Option Wheel.jpg Ryosuke's FC (First Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the First Stage Ryosuke's FC (Second Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Second Stage Ryosuke's FC (4th Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fourth Stage Ryosuke's FC (5th Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC (New Initial D).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the New Initial D movie Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1B).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 3).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 1).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 2).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage 3).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage 2).jpg Ryosuke's FC (WMMT5).jpg *Engine Name: 13B-T *Engine Type: Twin-rotor rotary engine *Max power: 205 PS/6500 rev/min (Ryosuke's FC is initially tuned to 350 PS but was detuned to 260 PS) *Maximum torque: 32.9 kgm/4000 rev/min *Displacement: 654 ccx2 *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1270 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1200 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Fujita Engineering (later RE Amemiya) FD3S Keisuke's FD3S Efini RX-7 Type R (Yellow).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R.jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Canary Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlscent Yellow).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R.jpg Mazdaspeed RX-7 A-Spec.jpg Keisuke's FD (1st Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the First Stage Keisuke's FD (2nd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Second Stage Keisuke's FD (3rd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Third Stage Keisuke's FD (4th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Fake Project D FD.jpg|The Fake Keisuke's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage Finale).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage finale Keisuke's FD (New Initial D).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the New Initial D movie Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 1B).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2B).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 4).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 3).jpg Fake Project D FD (Street Stage).jpg Kyoko's FD3S Efini RX-7 Type R (Black).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (Black).jpg 1992 Efini RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1992 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1993 Efini RX-7 Type R.jpg 1993 RX-7 Type R.jpg 1993 Efini RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1993 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1995 Efini RX-7 Type R-S.jpg 1995 RX-7 Type R-S.jpg 1995 Efini RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1995 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1996 Efini RX-7 Type RS.jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RS.jpg 1996 Efini RX-7 Type RB.jpg 1996 Efini RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Ebony).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Ebony).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Pure Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlescent Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlescent Ebony).jpg 1997 RX-7 Type RB.jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (Black).jpg Kyoko's FD.jpg|Kyoko Iwase's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Kyoko's FD (Arcade).jpg Kyoko's FD (Street Stage).jpg Kyoko's FD (Street Stage 2).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 13B-REW *Engine Type: Twin-rotor Rotary *Max power: 340 PS (260 PS stock) *Maximum torque: 217 ft-lb (Kyoko's FD has less torque) *Displacement: 654 cc x 2 (1308 cc) *Drivetrain: FR (propulsion) *Aspiration: Twin Turbo (Kyoko's FD is a single turbo) *Length: 4280 mm *Height: 1230 mm *Width: 1760 mm *Weight: 1265 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) (Touring X models use a 4-speed automatic gearbox) *Body kit: Mazdaspeed/RE Amemiya (for Keisuke), Border (for Kyoko) Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Project D Category:Northern Saitama Alliance